Loss
by Little Mockingjay
Summary: Takes place a couple of years after HoO. Percy and Annabeth were fighting a hellhound. Percy didn't see Annabeth get hurt, so why did she suddenly crumple in pain? Pain so intense that she actually cried. Percy, along with their friends, are worried sick in the waiting room of the hospital. When the nurse comes back, will Percy be ready for the horrifying truth? One-shot.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Percy Jackson.

 **Loss**

Percy could feel the fear coursing through his veins like ice. People were around him, but all he could hear for the passed thirty minutes was the pained cry from the most important person in his life. Percy and Annabeth were living together, going to collage here in New Rome. Everything had been perfect until this morning.

It had been a hellhound and as far as Percy had seen, Annabeth hadn't been hurt. So why had she collapsed with that horrible cry, her beautiful face contorted in pain? Her eyes had been watery; he'd never seen her cry from physical pain before.

Percy was in the waiting room with the others. It had been a couple of years since the Giant War, but the friends still kept in touch and frequently saw each other. They were all here, now, though.

Even Leo was silent. In fact, he hadn't spoken a word since they got here. Calypso, lovely as ever, sat with him and refused to let go of his hand. Jason was nearby, trying to calm Piper and Rachel, who were both every bit as antsy as he was. He knew that both girls were two of Annabeth's closest friends; Rachel has been the first person he called for help, and she had come straight to this hospital with the others in tow. Apparently, Drew Tanaka had been eavesdropping, probably hoping for a nice, juicy story about their oracle, and had gone right to Piper with the news. Piper, in turn, contacted the others.

The only two present that hadn't been called were Will and Nico. Nico had shadow traveled them to the waiting room, startling Jason and Leo. Will kept asking the staff in there was anything he could do, he was a son of Apollo and had treated Annabeth Chase for injury before.

Percy could practically feel his heart stop when Nico told him that he sensed death coming from Annabeth and now he felt like throwing up. Was she ill? Was there something wrong that he couldn't see? Nico had backed away almost fearfully when Percy jolted to his feet and practically demanded these questions from him. Despite Will's stern look to him, Nico said he understood. When Nico looked at Percy with those mournful, scared eyes, the older boy had deflated and pulled Nico into his embrace. He wasn't sure why, maybe he just wanted to be close to someone who he he was certain knew what this felt like.

Even Annabeth's mortal family was present. He, Jason and Reyna together had pulled some strings to allow them here this once. He supposed there was some perks to having just high ranks in both camps. As for his own family, they were probably still on the plane. Nico had offered to shadow travel them here, but apparently Percy's mother didn't want to risk Stella (who was still a toddler) being hurt in some way, especially after what happened to Annabeth.

Mrs. Chase kept giving him a look, holding her now fourteen-year-old sons by their shoulders protectively. Even the boys, who in the past had adored him, now looked warily at him. Frederick made a point to not look at Percy. Was this the treatment his sweet Annabeth had been subjected to as a child? Seen as nothing but a magnet for danger; they all knew how strong his scent was, the danger that he was putting their daughter in just by being near her. It was...not the nicest feeling.

"Chase, Annabeth?"

Percy stood up so fast, had the chair not been against a wall, it might have fallen over. By the stunned look on the nurses face, this action was preemptive.

"That's us." Rachel confirmed.

The nurse nodded and looked at the clipboard she was holding. Her mildly interested gaze was disgustingly heartless in Percy's eyes, and it made his blood boil. It must have been written on his face, because Will and Jason placed their hands on his shoulders to calm him down.

"How is she?" Piper tried to sound brave, but failed miserably.

"Ms. Chase is going to be alright." the nurse said before a pause. Percy was disbelieving at her next words. "But I'm afraid...you've lost the baby."

Percy went numb. Baby? What baby? There was no baby.

"Baby?" Calypso asked, echoing his thoughts.

"Yes, Ms. Chase was pregnant, about a week and a half along, too early for the obvious symptoms to begin showing themselves, especially in first-time mothers. It looks like the miscarriage was caused by some kind of physical strain." the nurse reported. All distaste for her lack of genuine concern was gone from Percy's mind. He was stunned. He looked over at her family, and instantly wished he hadn't.

The boys looked surprised and rather betrayed. Their parents, meanwhile, had been kind to him in the past. They had invited him into their home, been totally supportive of his relationship with Annabeth and didn't protest when they wanted to move in together a couple of years ago. They trusted him. Now, they were looking at Percy as though he was the most vile, filthy creature to ever burden the planet with it's undeserving existence.

Percy was unaware that every eye in the room was on him. The nurse picked up on this look and put the pieces together quickly. "I presume you're the father?"

Percy nodded numbly. He followed the nurse when she gestured for him to follow her. He was only vaguely aware of Fredrick, who was livid; that dirty little weasel shouldn't be allowed anywhere near his daughter. He'd never heard the man shout before.

They'd been sexually active for a couple of months, and Annabeth was on the most reliable pill on the market. This is what he told the nurse on the way to Annabeth's room.

"That brand has a ninety-nine point seven success rate." the nurse informed him. "Ninety-nine point seven is close, but it's not a hundred percent. The chances of conceiving were slim, but they were there."

Percy's heart leaped when he saw Annabeth, sitting in a chair, looking dazed. He speed-walked over to her and crouched down before her, lifting her chin with his finger. Her eyes were red and puffy. Neither was sure who initiated it but the next thing either knew, they were locked in a tight embrace, safe from the rest of the world. Percy could feel the tears building up in his eyes and he heard Annabeth sobbing.

"I...didn't know. I swear to every god in every world, I didn't know." she whispered through her crying.

"Sssshhhh..." Percy soothed. He started petting her hair as she buried her face in his chest. He could feel the moisture on his shirt. There was silence for a while before she spoke.

"Please don't be mad." Her voice was so small and vulnerable. Percy's heart shattered at her broken tone.

"I'll never be mad, Annabeth." Percy whispered. He kissed the top of her head as she nuzzled into him. "No one could have done anything. We didn't know."

"The doctor said I...I was too early along to show any symptoms. Especially for a...a first time..." she said.

"That's what they told me." Percy said. "The pill had a slim chance of failing, but it was still a chance."

Then, she gave him a small smile. "Percy. For however shortly, we...we had a baby."

Percy laughed through his tears. When had he started crying? "I love you, Annabeth Chase. So much."

Annabeth took a sobbing breath, her beautiful eyes gushing tears. "I'll always love you, Percy."

* * *

I wrote this as a coping mechanism; there was a death in my family today. I'm feeling a bit better now, writing this helped me sort some things out emotionally. Other then that, I enjoyed writing it. I've never done tragedy before. How'd I do? Review.


End file.
